Le Kit Luxury
by Lady Grey III
Summary: Quand Snape et Harry se retrouvent à tester involontairement un produit Weasley ça devient chaud !


Ron faisait les cents pas dans la salle sur demande. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il essayait en vain de mettre Hermione dans son lit. A l'inverse de ce que tout le monde pouvait croire, il n'était pas amoureux de son amie mais c'était le dernier puceau de son dortoir et les gars commençaient à se foutre royalement de lui. Il avait essayé avec Parvati et Lavande mais aucune n'avaient cédées, pire, elles s'étaient moquées de lui. Il était furieux. Il avait bien remarqué que son amie avait changé depuis la guerre. Elle faisait plus femme. Il la désirait, rien de plus, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner avec elle. Elle lui avait même dit, apparemment exaspérée par les tentatives du rouquin, que c'était un rustre sans cervelle. Garce ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

Même Harry avait réussi. Bon lui il était gai, donc ils ne jouaient pas sur le même terrain de chasse. D'ailleurs pendant qu'il y pensait, que son pote soit gai était une chose, mais ses goûts étaient étranges. Il était presque sûr que son meilleur ami c'était tapé ce mangemort de Malfoy Senior. Soit disant qu'il espionnait pour le compte de l'Ordre pendant la guerre. Dîtes plutôt qu'il a retourné sa veste pour sauver son aristocratique fessier.

Le rouquin en était là de ses réflexions quand une idée lui vint.

« Il faut que je demande aux jumeaux de me vendre leur nouveau Kit Luxury. » Se dit le Gryffondor.

Il se rappelait que ses frères lui en avaient parlé il y a peu de temps avec Harry. Une sorte de Kit qu'ils allaient bientôt vendre pour la St Valentin et qui créait une sorte d'ambiance sexuelle. Ça, ça pourrait l'aider.

Ronald se précipita hors de la salle sur demande, en direction de la volière pour envoyer un hibou à ses frères. Une fois sa lettre partie, il se frotta les mains d'un air lubrique en pensant à son dépucelage prochain.

 _Ronaldinouchet,_

 _Ta lettre est bien arrivée ce matin au magasin. On est content de savoir que tu as enfin trouvé une petite amie, il était temps frangin. Enfin bref, trêve de plaisanterie. Tu as eu pour une fois une excellente idée, avec ce petit tête à tête romantique pour la St Valentin, et le Kit peut en effet t'aider à te détendre et à te sentir moins gêné pour passer à l'étape supérieure, vu qu'apparemment c'est ce qui te perturbe. Ne fais pas l'idiot avec ça, c'est encore en phase d'expérimentation. Ne l'utilise qu'avec ta petite amie et ne le laisse pas trainer._

 _Pour t'expliquer rapidement. Le kit se compose d'une brume invisible de luxure pour désinhiber. D'un diffuseur aphrodisiaque magique qui crée une aura emplie de phéromones. Un sort portable de verrouillage magique. Qui verrouille la porte jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit faite pour ne pas être dérangé._

 _On l'a testé et ça ne marche QUE si les deux personnes sont attirées au moins sexuellement. En gros le diffuseur magique envoie des phéromones pour une ambiance hot et pour aider un peu les choses et la brume enlève les petites gênes qu'il pourrait y avoir ou le stresse et l'appréhension de l'acte si tu préfère._

 _Allez amuses toi bien frangin et reviens nous dire si ça a bien fonctionné._

 _Gred et Forges_

Ronald lisait la lettre de son frère sûr de lui. Il avait bien noté qu'il fallait que les deux personnes soient au moins attirées sexuellement mais il se dit que vu que c'était expérimental ça devrait fonctionner même s'il était le seul à être attiré. Bon il avait un peu mentit à ses frères en leur disant que c'était pour jouer avec sa petite amie. D'accord il n'avait pas de petite amie, mais sinon ses frères n'auraient jamais voulu lui envoyer le kit.

Il rangea la lettre dans la poche de sa cape et partit en courant dans le dortoir. Avisant que ni Harry ni Hermione n'étaient là, il se glissa dans le dortoir et emprunta la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Il savait qu'Hermione avait reçu l'autorisation du Professeur Mcgonagall d'aller à la bibliothèque le soir après la fermeture pour étudier. Comme elle devait commençait son apprentissage en septembre prochain après ses ASPICS, elle passait ses soirées à la bibliothèque, enfermée dans la réserve. Il se dit que c'était un bon endroit pour son plan. Et puis vu comme elle dévorait ses livres ça devrait l'exciter de s'envoyer en l'air dans la réserve.

Sûr de lui, Ron installa le Kit dans la réserve et reparti vers le dortoir pour ranger la cape d'invisibilité avant que Harry ne se rende compte de sa disparition.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron, Harry et Hermione se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Harry et Hermione discutaient ensemble des cours, en faisant le devoir qu'ils devaient rendre deux jours plus tard au maitre des potions. Ron avait refusé de le faire ce soir en ronchonnant qu'il avait encore le temps, sous les soupirs exaspérés de ses deux amis.

Au bout d'une heure à les entendre parler potions sans s'occuper de lui, Ronald finit par s'assoupir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait devant la cheminée.

Hermione mis un coup de coude à Harry et lui montra Ron d'un coup de menton.

« Désespérant » Dit Harry en rigolant.

« Il peut courir pour que je lui donne mon devoir de potion demain parce qu'il n'aura pas fait le sien. C'est toujours pareil. C'est l'année des ASPICS alors il se débrouille tant pis pour lui. » Dit la lionne énervée par le comportement puérile du rouquin.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ça l'obligera peut être à ouvrir son livre de potion pour la première fois en 7 ans » Dit le survivant.

Depuis la guerre Harry et Ron ne se comprenait plus. Ils étaient toujours amis, mais Harry et Hermione avaient mûris et grandis là où Ron restait le même gamin.

« Bon j'avais pas trop envie de m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque ce soir mais il me manque un livre pour faire mon devoir de Métamorphose. Je vais descendre Harry. » Dit Hermione.

« Attends Hermione c'est calme dans la salle commune ce soir tu peux travailler ici. Aller s'il te plait ne me laisse pas tout seul » Dit Harry avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

« D'accord arrête ton numéro de charme crétin. Je vais chercher le livre dans la réserve et je reviens. » Dit la lionne amusée.

« Laisses j'y vais. C'est quoi le titre du livre ? » Proposa le rouge et or.

« La métamorphose des éléments » Dit la jeune femme. « Tu le trouvera dans la réserve dans la section Métamorphose. »

« Dans la section métamorphose ? Un Livre de métamorphose ? Tu me prends pour un crétin ? » La taquina le brun en partant en courant pour éviter la claque affectueuse de son amie.

« Crétin. » Dit-elle amusée.

« Bon j'y vais. Et je passe par les cuisines au retour pour commander du thé et des petits gâteaux. Ça te va professeur ? » Taquina le survivant.

Un signe de tête affirmative de la lionne et Harry passa le portrait de la grosse dame en direction de la bibliothèque caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois arrivé dans la bibliothèque sans encombre, il déposa sa cape et sa baguette sur le pupitre à l'entrée de la réserve et commença à chercher le livre de métamorphose. Il mit la main dessus quand il se sentit nauséeux et comme dans du coton. Il s'écroula évanoui et laissa tomber le livre à côté de lui.

Dans le couloir devant la bibliothèque, le professeur Snape qui faisait sa ronde de début de couvre feu, entendit un bruit sourd dans la bibliothèque. Pensant attraper un élèves hors de sa maison après le couvre feu, le maitre des potions hâta le pas vers l'entrée du domaine de Mrs Pince et s'arrêta net en ouvrant les portes.

Potter était allongé au sol dans la réserve, visiblement évanoui. Il grogna en pestant contre les Gryffondor sans cervelle et rejoignit le survivant.

Il posa un genou à terre à côté de la tête du Gryffondor et le secoua pour le faire revenir à lui.

Sentant une odeur étrange, il respira à plein nez pour tenter d'analyser l'odeur et s'évanouit à son tour en s'écroulant à côté du survivant. La porte de la réserve se referma et se verrouilla d'un clic sonore, les coupant à la vue du reste du château.

« Professeur ! » Tenta Harry en secouant l'épaule du maitre des potions.

Harry venait de se réveiller et avait trouvé son professeur écroulé à côté de lui évanoui. Il avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte pour aérer dans le but de calmer ses bouffées de chaleurs mais en vain. Elle restait hermétiquement fermée.

Voyant que Snape ne se réveillait toujours pas, Harry paniqua un peu et recommença à le secouer.

« Professeur aller réveillez vous par Merlin ! Snape ! » Cria le survivant en le secouant.

« Potter ! Arrêtez de me hurler dans les oreilles et de me secouer comme ça où je vous promets que vous allez passer le reste de vos soirées jusqu'à la fin de l'année à récurer des chaudrons en retenue. » Grogna le maitre des potions en se frottant les yeux et en se redressant.

Il se releva en position assise et cala son dos contre les étagères de livres. Il tira nerveusement sur son col de chemise, en sueur.

« Pourquoi fait-il si chaud et qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait stupide Gryffondor ? » Tonna Snape.

« Ah évidemment c'est de ma faute. » S'indigna le rouge et or.

« C'est toujours de votre faute Potter. Vous avez le don de toujours courir dans les ennuis tête baissée. » Dit froidement le maitre des potions. « Et surveillez votre ton Potter. »

« C'est plutôt les ennuis qui me tombent toujours dessus. » Dit le survivant en pouffant.

« Plutôt que de pouffer comme un imbécile, pourquoi ne pas avoir alerté un professeur ou Poppy quand j'ai fait… ce malaise ? » Dit il avouant difficilement cette faiblesse devant le fils de sa Némésis.

« Euh bah déjà j'étais évanoui moi aussi apparemment. Et en plus la porte refuse de s'ouvrir. » Dit Harry en retirant son pull, de plus en plus fiévreux. « Il fait toujours aussi chaud dans la réserve ? »

Snape se leva en fronçant les sourcils en voyant le teint rougit de son élève et en sentant lui-même des bouffées de chaleur.

Il tenta avec divers sortilèges d'ouvrir voir de détruire la porte de la réserve mais en vain. Elle restait close. Il se rassit le dos contre les étagères et observa Potter face à lui qui se tortillait.

« Arrêtez de gigoter de la sorte Potter vous me donnez le tournis. » Dit sèchement le maitre des potions.

« J'y peux rien je crève de chaud. J'ai comme des bouffées de chaleur. » Grogna le jeune homme en enlevant quelques boutons de sa chemise.

Snape lança des sorts dans la pièce pour révéler l'utilisation de sort ou de potion mais ne trouva que celui qui bloquait la porte. Mais sans en trouver l'origine il ne parvenait pas à l'inverser.

Résigné à attendre qu'on vienne leur ouvrir la porte, il se rassit face à Potter.

Harry avait vraiment chaud. Il se sentait fébrile et avait une sensation bizarre. Il détailla Snape discrètement, qui venait d'enlever ses sur-robes souffrant visiblement lui aussi de la chaleur de la pièce. Il devait reconnaitre que son professeur était plutôt bien foutu sous ses robes. Il ne portait plus qu'un pantalon noir ajusté du type pantalon de costard avec une chemise noire elle aussi plutôt cintrée d'ailleurs. Il se fustigea intérieurement en se rendant compte que son professeur honni l'excitait.

« Foutue chaleur » Dit le Gryffondor en ne parvenant pas à quitter des yeux le maitre des potions. Ou plutôt le corps du maitre des potions.

De son côté Snape se demandait ce qu'il se passait ici. Il avait bien remarqué les pupilles de Potter se dilater lorsque que ce dernier le détaillait. Il avait même vu comme un éclair de désir passer furtivement dans ses yeux. Il souffla incommodé par la chaleur et détailla à son tour le survivant.

Il devait reconnaitre que Potter avait changé. Physiquement il était devenu un jeune homme plutôt séduisant. Il avait coupé ses cheveux et n'avait plus ce nid de corbeau sur la tête qui le faisait tant ressembler à son père. Comme pour les lunettes. Il avait remplacé ses lunettes hideuses par des lentilles pendant la guerre pour plus de facilité. Il devait reconnaitre que sans ses lunettes il ressemblait beaucoup moins à Potter Senior et ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude étaient plus visibles. Il s'était musclé grâce aux entrainements avant la bataille finale, mais pas trop juste ce qu'il fallait. Il commençait à avoir la bouche sèche en lorgnant le morceau de torse qu'on apercevait depuis que Potter avait enlevé quelques boutons à sa chemise. Il ricana en se rendant compte du chemin que prenaient ses pensées. Mais malgré lui il se sentait irrémédiablement excité par le morveux. Et cette chaleur par Merlin !

« Euh monsieur ? C'est quoi la sorte de brume qu'on voit au plafond ? » Demanda le Gryffondor le sortant de ses pensées.

En effet, il leva la tête dans la même position que celle qu'avait adopté Harry quelques minutes plutôt et qui lui avait permis de le détailler discrètement. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer et faire passer les idées salaces qui lui passaient par la tête en regardant Potter.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il en se levant et en attrapant une sorte de petit brumisateur posé sur une étagère, mal caché. Il le prit dans ses mains et commença à le détailler. Il le retourna et vit gravée sous l'objet, l'inscription « Kit Luxury FPSF ». Il leva un sourcil et le jeta à Potter pour qu'il lise l'inscription.

En lisant l'inscription, Harry écarquilla les yeux « Oh putain merde ! » Lâcha y-il.

« Langage Potter » Tonna Snape

« Euh désolé mais on a un énorme problème professeur. » Dit le brun en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne plus venant de vous. » Souffla Severus en soupirant de dépit.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute pour une fois. Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est FPSF professeur ? » Demanda Harry maintenant sérieux.

« Non Potter éclairez donc ma lanterne je vous en prie. » Railla le maitre des potions.

« Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux. » Lâcha le rouge et or.

« Génial ! Qu'est ce que Messieurs Weasley ont encore inventés ! » Dit Snape en pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal avec cette chaleur et voir Potter se tortiller depuis tout à l'heure l'excitait comme un fou et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Il se rassit contre l'étagère et remonta ses genoux contre son torse pour cacher un début d'érection qui le fit grogner de désespoir.

« Euh en fait… Ils m'ont parlé de ça. C'est un truc qu'ils expérimentent en ce moment pour la St Valentin. » Dit Harry distraitement en cherchant dans la pièce le diffuseur aphrodisiaque qu'il se rappelait avoir vu dans le kit que les jumeaux lui avaient montrés. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en sentant le parfum de Snape pas loin de lui. Par Merlin ça l'excitait à un point… Pensa Harry.

« La St Valentin ? Attendez A quoi est censé servir cette nouvelle ineptie des jumeaux ? Et par Merlin Potter qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? » S'énerva Snape en sentant Harry s'approcher de lui pour regarder dans les étagères au dessus de sa position.

« La St Valentin oui. Euh de mémoire s'est composé d'un brumisateur de je ne sais plus quoi qui aide à mettre une ambiance propice à… Enfin qui détend quoi ! » Dit le Gryffondor en rougissant. « Il y a aussi un truc qui envoi des… des trucs enfin…». Dit-il en grimaçant.

« Propice à quoi Potter ? » Dit Snape d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Harry savait que quand il utilisait cette intonation ce n'était pas bon signe. Il expira et lâcha tout d'une traite.

« C'est un kit de luxure qui utilise un brumisateur désinhibant et un diffuseur de phéromone. Et de mémoire il y a un sort portable de verrouillage qui bloque la porte pour ne pas être dérangé tant que l'affaire n'est pas faite. » Dit le survivant d'une traite avant de se crisper d'appréhension.

Snape se passa une main sur le visage soudain tendu et contracta sa mâchoire avant de poser sa tête en arrière sur l'étagère.

« Professeur ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Tenta Harry en voyant Snape silencieux alors qu'il s'attendait à une explosion de colère typiquement snapienne.

« Reculez Potter » Dit-il les dents serrées, tentant de contrôler les pulsions qu'ils sentaient en lui.

« Mais… » Commença Harry voyant que Snape avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez Potter à l'instant ? » Questionna le maitre des potions sans rouvrir les yeux de peur de craquer.

« Euh… Franchement ? » Dit le lion se retenant difficilement de sauter sur son professeur et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Oui Potter espèce d'imbécile » Râla Snape. Il commençait à perdre petit à petit son précieux contrôle.

« Je me retiens difficilement de vous sauter dessus et de vous arracher vos vêtements…Professeur. » Dit sincèrement Harry en ricanant.

« Potter » Menaça Snape sentant un frisson le parcourir suite aux paroles de son élève.

« Quoi ? Vous m'avez dit de parler franchement. » Dit Harry en rigolant nerveusement.

Snape gardait les yeux fermé et la tête renversée sur l'étagère sous les yeux brulant de désir d'Harry. Celui-ci ne parvenant plus à résister se rapprocha en silence de son professeur, haletant.

En voyant le cou découvert de Snape il embrassa sa gorge et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du maitre des Potions.

« Potter » Menaça à nouveau le maitre des potions sans toutefois bouger.

Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son professeur et commença à l'embrasser. Snape tenta désespérément de rassembler les bribes de son précieux contrôle et de repousser son élève avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Il gémit malgré lui quand il vit Harry enlever sa chemise et son pantalon en le regardant d'un air lubrique.

Harry voit son professeur haleter. Il s'avance vers lui sans le quitter des yeux et en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre, amusé de voir Snape perdre le peu de résistance qu'il lui restait.

Snape tenta encore de résister en refermant les yeux et de rappeler à l'ordre son élève quand il sentit la langue de Potter dans son cou et ses doigts qui commencent à déboutonner sa chemise. Il abandonna en voyant le regard débauché de Harry. Il attrapa le lion et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant que Harry arrachait les derniers boutons de la chemise de son professeur pour la jeter au loin avec un grognement appréciateur en voyant le torse de Snape.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Harry ouvrit le pantalon de Snape et glissa sa main dedans en léchant et en embrassant son torse offert. Laissant Snape assis au sol le dos appuyé contre l'étagère, Harry descendit entre ses jambes et sortit la verge gonflée de son professeur avant de glisser sa langue sur la totalité de la longueur de Snape. Snape voulait au fond de lui protester mais le lion le rendait fou. Il se tendit brusquement quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Harry avaler presque entièrement son érection douloureuse. Le Gryffondor commençait à pomper doucement pour le torturer jusqu'à ce que Snape attrape sa tête et lui imprime un rythme plus rapide. Joueur, Harry stoppa sa fellation sous les protestations de son professeur. Il s'éloigna de lui à quatre pattes dans un balancement de hanches lascif pour aller récupérer sa baguette. Il n'eut le temps de faire qu'un mètre ou deux, quand Snape, rendu fou de voir Potter les fesses en l'air décida de se lever et de l'attraper.

Il s'approcha derrière Potter, glissa ses mains sur son bassin pour le surélever encore. Il se mit à genoux et colla son torse sur le dos du lion en l'embrassant dans le cou pendant qu'il glissait sa main sous son ventre pour flatter la verge engorgée du survivant.

Harry Gémit aux attentions divines de son professeur. Encouragé par les gémissements du lion, Snape continua de le masturber plus lentement pendant qu'il le préparait. Il glissa son doigt dans la bouche du survivant par-dessus son épaule pour le lubrifier et le glissa dans l'anneau de chair. Voyant que le Gryffondor commençait à s'empaler lui-même frénétiquement sur son doigt, il en mit un deuxième, en commençant à faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour lui éviter toutes douleurs superflues, pendant qu'il promenait sa langue et ses lèvres le long de la colonne de Potter. Le voyant frissonner, il sourit contre sa peau et continua ses douces caresses. Harry tourna la tête pour le voir.

« Plus Severus je t'en prie. » Gémit le survivant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? Dit-le ? Réclame ? » Dit Snape d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

« Je…Hum… Je veux…Oh oui… que tu me prennes Severus. » Dit difficilement le rouge et or sous les assauts des doigts de Snape et de sa langue chaude derrière son oreille.

Snape sourit satisfait et se sentit durcir d'avantage en entendant Harry utiliser son prénom et le supplier de le prendre.

Snape lança un sort de lubrification sur sa verge fièrement dressée et la présenta à l'entrée du lion. Il lâcha le sexe de Potter pour s'accrocher à ses hanches des deux mains et oubliant toute retenue plongea d'un coup dans le Gryffondor lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et de gêne mélangés. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'habituer à sa présence et Harry lui donna le feu vert d'un coup de bassin. Severus commença ses vas et vient lentement en grognant de contentement. Il commença à accélérer le rythme rendant Harry pantelant mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il voulait voir ses magnifiques yeux verts se voiler de plaisir.

« Hé ! » Protesta le lion.

Severus sourit « je veux te voir Harry »

Il se retira et attrapa le lion avec douceur pour le retourner face à lui et l'embrasser. Harry le repoussa d'une main sur son torse pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos et vint s'empaler sur le sexe de Snape qui gémit de plaisir sous la sensation grisante des chairs chaudes et humides entourant son érection.

Harry embrassa son professeur langoureusement le rendant fou de désir et encore plus dur si c'était encore possible. Harry commença à se soulever et à se rabaisser sur le sexe tendu de son professeur qu'il chevauchait en prenant appuis de ses deux mains posées à plat sur son torse. Severus captivé par le survivant qui se déchainait sur lui retenait difficilement ses gémissements et se fustigeait de perdre autant le contrôle. Il claqua la porte de sa conscience en se disant qu'après tout, oui Potter était son élève mais était majeur et ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa première fois. Il savait que le lion avait perdu sa virginité avec Lucius durant l'été et qu'il se voyait de temps en temps. Le petit lion ne voulait pas se poser et voulait profiter de la vie maintenant qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que le Gryffondor ne couchait pas à droite et à gauche, seulement Lucius et maintenant lui mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse pour le moment. Ce qui ravissait Severus.

Severus décida de reprendre les choses en mains et d'un coup de hanche habile, bascula son lion dos au sol sans se retirer de son entre chaude et serrée. Il mit les chevilles du Gryffondor sur chacune de ses épaules et le pilonna avec force se laissant complètement aller à son désir en voyant l'air ravie et débauché de Potter.

Sous l'action, couplé au regard de Snape et à sa voix rauque de plaisir qui prononçait son prénom comme une litanie, Harry sentit un violent orgasme exploser en lui et ne put s'empêcher de hurler de plaisir le prénom de Severus qui a sont tour, sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de lui, explosa et se vida en tremblant dans le Gryffondor. Il prit soin de ne pas s'écrouler sur Harry, se retira et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle côte à côte sur le dos quand ils entendirent un clic sonore annonçant le déverrouillage de la porte. Ils relevèrent la tête et virent la brume se dissiper.

Quand Severus se retourna vers le griffon, ce dernier finissait d'enfiler son pantalon et lui jeta le sien.

« Pressé Potter » Railla Severus.

« Pas spécialement mais ça fait deux heures qu'on est enfermé la dedans et à la base je devais juste allait chercher un bouquin pour Hermione et passer en cuisine avant de remonter à la tour. Ce qui veut dire que Mione a dut partir à ma recherche et au cas où, je doute que tu apprécies qu'elle te trouve ou pire que Mcgonagall te trouve à poil dans la réserve pendant que je me rhabille. Ça ne laisse pas trop de place à l'imagination sur nos activités. » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en enfilant sa chemise sans la boutonner.

« Vu comme ça » Dit-il en imaginant la tête de Minerva. Il secoue la tête en rigolant et enfile le reste de ses vêtements avant de boutonner ses sur-robes.

Harry commença à sortir de la réserve et se retourna avant de passer la petite porte donnant sur le reste de la bibliothèque.

« N'hésitez pas à m'attraper de nouveau la nuit dans les couloirs professeur. Et vous devriez éviter vos sur-robes. C'est un crime de cacher un corps pareil.» Dit-il malicieusement avant d'amorcer une sortie.

Snape l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre son torse avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

« Retournez dans votre dortoir Mr Potter » Dit-il faussement exaspéré.

« Pas de points en moins ? Pas de retenue ? » Railla Harry.

« Et je les justifie comment ? » Dit Snape en rentrant dans son jeu amusé malgré lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de justification d'habitude ! Mais bon qu'est ce que tu penses de : avoir fait prendre son pied à son professeur dans la bibliothèque en dehors du couvre feu ? » Dit le lion en éclatant de rire.

« Crétin » Ricana Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules en rigolant et se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Une fois arrivé à son dortoir, il trouva Hermione à la même place sur un autre devoir. Elle releva la tête et rougit en regardant son ami.

« Tu ne m'a pas cherché » Demanda le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe face au rougissement de son amie.

« Bah si patate ! Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas au bout d'une heure je suis descendu. La porte de la réserve était fermée de l'intérieur et je t'ai entendu gémir. » Dit-elle en pouffant. « Je pensais qu'il s'était passé un truc donc j'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure et je t'ai vu en train d'embrasser Snape à pleine bouche du coup je suis partie. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Euh oui il m'est arrivé un truc de dingue. Euh où est Ron ? » Dit Harry en ne le voyant pas.

« J'ai trouvé une lettre, tombée de sa poche, ce crétin avait commandé à Fred et Georges leur nouveau truc en cours d'expérimentation. Ce salopard voulait l'utiliser pour me mettre dans son lit. » Dit la jeune femme énervée.

« Aie ! Il a dépassé les bornes là. Surtout que je peux te confirmer que ça marche du tonnerre » Dit Harry en rigolant et en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Euh Harry je ne craignais pas grand-chose. Ce crétin n'avait pas compris ce que Fred et Georges avaient écrit. Ça ne fait que ressortir un désir mutuel déjà présent. » Dit elle en rougissant de nouveau en pensant à Snape et Harry.

« Ah oui. Bah c'est possible que Snape ne me laissais pas indifférent. Je dois avoir un faible pour les serpentards » Dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

« Je veux des détails. « S'empressa de dire Hermione.

« Aller viens on va dans ta chambre de préfète sœurette. Je vais te raconter une histoire. » Dit Harry en pouffant.

 **The End**


End file.
